Who is the Strongest in History!?
Synopsis The Super Mega Rangers are attacked by a mysterious warrior named Cybervillian Blaze. Troy Burrows feels guilty for being unable to protect his team and crosses swords with Blaze Ranger. During the fight, a mysterious ranger appears, Troy Burrows touches it and is transported to Planet Metal 4. He then discovers that many heroes from the past received that same plate, and have all been called there. Transcript *(This episode begins with Cybervillian Blaze attacks Super Megaforce Blue) *(Cybervillian Blaze slashes Super Megaforce Green) *'Chestnut': (Narrating) Power Rangers Super Megaforce... *(Cybervillian Blaze slashes Super Megaforce Pink) *'Chestnut': The team is amazing heroes... *(Cybervillian Blaze slashes Super Megaforce Silver; but missed) *'Chestnut': (Narrating) ...who defeated the massive Armada that aimed to rule the universe. *(Cybervillian Blaze slashes Super Megaforce Blue, Super Megaforce Green and Super Megaforce Pink) *'Chestnut': (Narrating) But now they find themselves in uncharted waters! *'Cybervillian Blaze': More strength... *(Someone shoots Cybervillian Blaze) *(Cybervillian Blaze turned around; revealed to be Super Megaforce Red) *(A live-action Super Megaforce Red arrives) *'Super Megaforce Red': What the hell do you think you're doing? You have some kind of beef with Heroes? *'Cybervillian Blaze': Are you the strongest? *'Super Megaforce Red': And what if I am? *'Cybervillian Blaze': Then defeat me. *(Cybervillian Blaze slashes Super Megaforce Red) *'Super Megaforce Red': That was Gia's move... You... Where'd you learn that? *'Cybervillian Blaze': Electric Virus Slash! *(Cybervillian Blaze slashes Super Megaforce Red) *(Super Megaforce Red transform back into Troy Burrows) *'Cybervillian Blaze': My name is Cybervillian Blaze. I seek the strongest in the universe. *(Cybervillian Blaze walks away) *'Troy Burrows': Gia... *(Suddenly, Hero Golden Ticket arrives) *(Troy Burrows go the Hero Golden Ticket) *(At Delta Base) *'S.P.D. Deka Ranger': When will the world finally have real peace? *(Suddenly, Hero Golden Ticket arrives) *(S.P.D. Deka Ranger got the Hero Golden Ticket) *'S.P.D. Deka Ranger': What's this? *'Ritla': (Hologram) Congratulations! You've been enter the Heroes Strongest Battle! *'S.P.D. Deka Ranger': Huh? Now, wait a minute. What the heck is this? *'Ritla': (Hologram) Explanations later! If you win, you can have whatever wish you desire! *'S.P.D. Deka Ranger': Any wish? *'Ritla': (Hologram) Yep! *(Ritla disappeared) *'S.P.D. Deka Ranger': My wish... It could be nothing else. *(S.P.D. Deka Ranger is transported away) *(At Metal 4) *(Heroes has transported to Metal 4) *(S.P.D. Deka Ranger has arrived at Metal 4) *(A live-action Emma Goodall, Green Samurai Ranger, Sentinel Knight and Ninjor arrives) *'S.P.D. Deka Ranger': I had no idea there were so many others who've fought to upload peace... *'Mordecai': The new guy looks really serious. *(Ritla arrives) *'Ritla': Welcome to the planet, Metal 4! I'm Ritla! And every five hundred years, the entire universe aligns to create a miracle! I'm the guardian of the Moebius System. If you win this battle, any wish can be yours! First up, we'll need to split you into 32 teams of five! *(Heroes are transported away) *(S.P.D. Deka Ranger is transported away) *'Mordecai': I think I'd get along with him. *(With Mordecai is holding his Hero Ticket) *(Mordecai has arrived to meet Ian, Rose Ortiz, Brody Romero and Troy Burrows) *'Brody Romero': Hey, this is our team, huh? *'Mordecai': Yeah. It's good to see you guys again. *'Brody Romero': Oh, hey, Mordecai, nice to see you again. My wish is to become the ninja master lime my dad! *'Rose Ortiz': Yep. That was his wish. My wish is... for getting a Nobel Prize, I guess? *'Mordecai': Exactly. Your wishes will do come true. My wish... Is to give my friends at the park some new weapons and keep a certain promise. It's good to see you all again. *'Rose Ortiz': Hey! Ian, you've got to see Mordecai again. *'Ian': Oh, sorry, Rose. I forgot. Hey, Mordo. I'm with the Ventara Riders... Kamen Rider Incisor. *'Rose Ortiz': Then you're a Kamen Rider? *'Ian': Yes. *'Brody Romero': Hey! Troy? *'Troy Burrows': Don't talk to me. *'Brody Romero': Oh, boy... *'Mordecai': That's Super Megaforce Red from Power Rangers Super Megaforce. Troy Burrows. It's been a while. *'Troy Burrows': You too, Mordo. It's been a while. *'Rose Ortiz': He's scary! *'Ritla': (On Metal 4 Monitor) Super ladies and super gentlemen! The matches are about to begin! This is the lineup for our bracket, okay? The last team standing will have their wishes granted! Now, let's start with the battles for A-Block! First up is Oddball Team vs. Serious Team! *'Rose Ortiz': We're on Oddball Team?! *'Mordecai': Does that mean I'm weird? Well, I'll go ahead for now. *'Brody Romero': Good idea! *(Mordecai walks away) *'Rose Ortiz': Good luck! *(At Battlefield 1) *(With S.P.D. Deka Ranger) *(Mordecai arrives) *'S.P.D. Deka Ranger': It's nice to meet you. I'd rather not fight with my friends, but if I'm going to do this, I'm going to give it my all! *'Mordecai': Well, it's a fight, but not to the death or anything. We're here to compare strength and skill to see who can make their wish come true. Let's have a fair match. *'S.P.D. Deka Ranger': Yes, sir! *'Ritla': (On Metal 4 Monitor) First, here's a simple rundown on the rules! This here is the crystallized from the energy that this planet is putting out because of the Moebius System! *(At Battlefield 2) *(With Yellow Turbo Ranger, Mercury Ranger, Green Lightspeed Ranger, Yellow Zeo Ranger, Masked Rider and VR Ryan) *(At Battlefield 3) *(With Time Force Blue, Riderman, Biorhythm Pink and Galaxy Red) *'Ritla': (On Metal 4 Monitor) Whoever can find the gem in each stage is the winner! *(At Battlefield 4) *(With Red Wild Force Ranger and DynaBlack) *'Ritla': (On Metal 4 Monitor) Once you collect your gem, you'll be transported to the Metal 4 Palace! And once all the gems are collected and form a giant stone, it has the ability to grant every wish! Now then, let the games begin! *(At Battlefield 1) *'Battle MC': (off-screen) Oddball Team! Phoenix Warrior Knight from the park! *'Phoenix Warrior Knight': The Phoenix Knight! Phoenix Warrior Knight! *'Battle MC': (off-screen) Serious Team! S.P.D. Deka Ranger from Power Rangers S.P.D.! *'S.P.D. Deka Ranger': X! S.P.D. Deka Ranger! *(At Metal 4) *'Ritla': Ready... go! *(At Battlefield 1) *'Mordecai': Phoenix Warrior Knight, activate! *'Phoenix Change Gun': WHOAAAAAA~! WHOA~! PHOENIX~! *(Mordecai transform into Phoenix Warrior Knight) *(Phoenix Warrior Knight and S.P.D. Deka Ranger are running towards the gem) *'S.P.D. Deka Ranger': I'm going on ahead! *(S.P.D. Deka Ranger shoots Phoenix Warrior Knight; but missed) *'Phoenix Warrior Knight': Don't mess with me! *(Phoenix Warrior Knight slashes S.P.D. Deka Ranger) *'S.P.D. Deka Ranger': By the authority of the Space Patrol Delta, I'm stopping you by force! *(At Battlefield 2) *(Mercury Ranger and VR Ryan are fighting each other) *(Green Lightspeed Ranger and Masked Rider are fighting each other) *(Yellow Turbo Ranger and Yellow Zeo Ranger are fighting each other) *(VR Ryan and Mercury Ranger are fighting each other) *(Mercury Ranger slashes VR Ryan) *(Yellow Turbo Ranger and Yellow Zeo Ranger are fighting each other) *(Green Lightspeed Ranger and Masked Rider are fighting each other) *(At Battlefield 3) *(Galaxy Red and Time Force Blue are fighting each other) *'Time Force Blue': Chrono Saber! *'Galaxy Red': Galaxy Fire! *(Galaxy Red uses Galaxy Fire and Time Force Blue slashes to each other) *(Riderman and Biorhythm Pink are fighting each other) *(Biorhythm Pink kicks Riderman) *(At Battlefield 4) *(Red Wild Force Ranger and DynaBlack are fighting each other) *(With Ian, Rose Ortiz and Brody Romero) *'Brody Romero': That was awesome! *'Rose Ortiz': Yeah! *(Ian, Rose Ortiz and Brody Romero are watching S.P.D. Deka Ranger and Phoenix Warrior Knight are fighting each other at Battlefield 1; Yellow Turbo Ranger, Yellow Zeo Ranger, Mercury Ranger, VR Ryan, Green Lightspeed Ranger and Masked Rider are fighting each other at Battlefield 2; Riderman, Biorhythm Pink, Time Force Blue and Galaxy Red are fighting each other at Battlefield 3; Red Wild Force Ranger and DynaBlack are fighting each other at Battlefield 4 on the Metal 4 Monitor) *(At Battlefield 1) *(S.P.D. Deka Ranger and Phoenix Warrior Knight are fighting each other) *(S.P.D. Deka Ranger slashes Phoenix Warrior Knight) *(S.P.D. Deka Ranger shoots Phoenix Warrior Knight) *(Phoenix Warrior Knight shoots S.P.D. Deka Ranger) *'Phoenix Warrior Knight': Not bad! *'S.P.D. Deka Ranger': Of course! I have a wish worth fighting for! *'Phoenix Warrior Knight': And just what is that wish of yours? *'S.P.D. Deka Ranger': World peace! *'Phoenix Warrior Knight': Eh? *(Phoenix Warrior Knight transform back into Mordecai) *'Mordecai': Okay, s-stop, stop for a sec. One sec. Have a seat, okay? *'S.P.D. Deka Ranger': Sure. *(S.P.D. Deka Ranger is sitting) *'Mordecai': So, world peace is your dream? *'S.P.D. Deka Ranger': Yes. To be honest, everyone on Serious Team is the same. *'Mordecai': That's... kinda the thing everyone really wants, but never says. *'S.P.D. Deka Ranger': Really?! *'Mordecai': I mean... Well, think about it. World peace. It's not the kind of thing someone can just make happen by themself, right? Everyone in the world... We all have to work together to achieve it. *'S.P.D. Deka Ranger': I see! At least, that's my take. *(Rose Ortiz and Brody Romero watches S.P.D. Deka Ranger and Mordecai are sitting on the Metal 4 Monitor) *'Rose Ortiz': Didn't see that coming! *'Brody Romero': But I like it! Nice change of pace. *'Rose Ortiz': Yeah. *(At Battlefield 1) *'S.P.D. Deka Ranger': What's your wish, then? Your wish... Is something that could come true, so win this. You have my support. But... World peace is still... *'Mordecai': I know. I'm going to keep fighting for that. *'S.P.D. Deka Ranger': It's a promise! *'Mordecai': Thank you. *(Mordecai grabs the gem) *(S.P.D. Deka Ranger is transported away) *(Gem is disappeared) *(At Metal 4) *'Ritla': Next up... The second half of A-Block's first round matches! *(At Battlefield 4) *(With Anubis Cruger) *'Anubis Cruger': S.P.D. Emergency! *(Anubis Cruger transform into S.P.D. Shadow Ranger) *'Battle MC': (off-screen) Swordsman Team! S.P.D. Shadow Ranger from Power Rangers S.P.D.! *'S.P.D. Shadow Ranger': Sworn Defender of the Galaxy! S.P.D. Shadow Ranger! *(A live-action Red Samurai Ranger arrives) *'Battle MC': (off-screen) And Red Samurai Ranger from Power Ranger Samurai! *'Red Samurai Ranger': Red Samurai Ranger, ready! *(Ian, Rose Ortiz and Brody Romero are watching Megaforce Pink and Ranger Operator Series Blue are fighting each other at Battlefield 1; Green Mystic Ranger and Quantum Ranger are fighting each other at Battlefield 2, Dino Charge Blue Ranger, Strongman, Time Force Green and Kamen Rider Siren are fighting each other at Battlefield 3; Red Samurai Ranger, Skyrider, Blue Samurai Ranger and S.P.D. Shadow Ranger are fighting each other on the Metal 4 Monitor) *(At Battlefield 4) *(Time Force Green and Kamen Rider Siren are fighting each other) *'Time Force Green': Sorry, sorry! *'Kamen Rider Siren': Why, you! *(Kamen Rider Siren slaps Time Force Green in the helmet) *'Time Force Green': That hurt! *(With Ian, Rose Ortiz, Brody Romero and Troy Burrows) *(Mordecai arrives) *'Brody Romero': Mordecai! Way to go, man. *'Rose Ortiz': Yeah! He was really nice, huh? *'Mordecai': Yeah. Now I've got a new promise to keep. *'Brody Romero': Well, that's one win! We gotta keep it going. Right? *'Ian': Yeah. *'Rose Ortiz': Hey, so, what's your wish, Mordecai? *'Brody Romero': I wanna know too! That was the one part that was hard to hear. *'Mordecai': It's kind of a secret! It's embarrassing to be asked, too. *'Troy Burrows': (Thoughts) He'll definitively show. *(With Blaze V Ranger) *(At Battlefield 4) *(Blue Samurai Ranger and S.P.D. Shadow Ranger are fighting each other) *(Red Samurai Ranger and Skyrider are fighting each other) *'Red Samurai Ranger': Fire Smasher! *(Red Samurai Ranger slashes Skyrider and Blue Samurai Ranger) *(S.P.D. Shadow Ranger got the gem) *(Ritla is watching Ranger Operator Series Blue got the gem at Battlefield 1; Quantum Ranger got the gem at Battlefield 2; Time Force Green got the gem at Battlefield 3 on the Metal 4 Monitor) *'Ritla': That was so fast! The winners for every team in A-Block have now been settled! What the heck?! This is crazy! Awesome, awesome! Awe-- The winners of the B-Block matches are being decided, with the most tense fight being... Super Strong Team vs. Curveball Team, but... *(At Battlefield 3) *(Green Samurai Ranger and Yellow Overdrive Ranger are fighting each other) *'Kamen Rider Torque': You okay? *'Yellow Overdrive Ranger': Yeah! *'Kamen Rider Torque': Okay! *'Black Wild Force Ranger': Let's go! *'Green Samurai Ranger': Whoa! *(Kamen Rider Torque and Black Wild Force Ranger attacks Blue Senturion, Green Samurai Ranger and Ninjor) *'Kamen Rider Torque': We've got them! *'Black Wild Force Ranger': Go for it! *'Yellow Overdrive Ranger': Drive Claws! *(Yellow Overdrive Ranger attacks Blue Senturion, Green Samurai Ranger and Ninjor) *(Gem arrives) *(Yellow Overdrive Ranger got the gem) *'Yellow Overdrive Ranger': Alright, got it! *(At Metal 4) *'Ritla': Winner: Super Strong Team! Gem charge! *(At Battlefield 3) *'Green Samurai Ranger': Goodbye! *'Blue Senturion': If you'll excuse me! *(Blue Senutrion, Green Samurai Ranger and Ninjor are transported away) *'Kamen Rider Torque': We did it! *'Yellow Overdrive Ranger': Yeah! *'Black Wild Force Ranger': We did. *'Yellow Wild Force Ranger': Alright! *(Suddenly, a live-action Cybervillian Blaze arrives) *'Cybervillian Blaze': (On Metal 4 Monitor) Are you the strongest? *(Ian, Brody Romero, Troy Burrows, Rose Ortiz and Mordecai are confused) *(At Metal 4) *'Ritla': Is this guy from a hero team? *(At Battlefield 3) *(Kamen Rider Torque, Yellow Overdrive Ranger, Black Wild Force Ranger and Cybervillian Blaze are fighting each other) *(Cybervillian Blaze slashes Yellow Overdrive Ranger and Kamen Rider Torque) *(Cybervillian Blaze slashes Yellow Overdrive Ranger) *(Cybervillian Blaze slashes Kamen Rider Torque) *(Cybervillian Blaze slashes Black Wild Force Ranger) *(Cybervillian Blaze slashes Yellow Overdrive Ranger, Black Wild Force Ranger and Kamen Rider Torque) *'Cybervillian Blaze': More power... *(Blaze V Ranger walks away) *(At Metal 4) *'Ritla': What's up with that guy's strength? *(With Ian, Brody Romero, Troy Burrows, Rose Ortiz and Mordecai) *'Mordecai': Who is that guy? *'Brody Romero': Is he part of the tournament? *'Troy Burrows': I knew he'd showed. *'Mordecai': Huh? *'Ian': You know him? *'Troy Burrows': It's none of your business. *'Mordecai': Troy... If you know who he is, please, tell us. *'Troy Burrows': His name is Blaze V Ranger... He's been attacking hero teams trying to find the strongest in the universe. *'Rose Ortiz': What the heck?! There is no time to be competing for our wishes, then! *'Ritla': What a shocker! Right?! You've got a point, Rose! So, is your intel legitimate? *'Troy Burrows': Why the hell wouldn't it be? *'Ritla': Got it, then! I'll put some countermeasures in place, so rest at ease! *'Brody Romero': Alright, let's keep at it! *'Rose Ortiz': Right! *'Mordecai': Yeah! *'Brody Romero': Huh? *'Ritla': (On Metal 4 Monitor) Next up is the A-Block matches for Round 2! *'Brody Romero': When did she...? *'Rose Ortiz': Wow! That was like magic! *'Ian': Magic...? *'Brody Romero': Alright! That was epic! I'm counting on you! *'Troy Burrows': That guy is mine. If he shows up again, don't touch him. *(Ian walks away) *(Brody Romero walks away) *(At Battlefield 2) *(With Tyzonn, Scott Truman, Brody Romero and Ian) *'Battle MC': (off-screen) Vehicle Team! Mercury Ranger from Power Rangers Operation Overdrive! *'Mercury Ranger': Kick into Overdrive! Mercury Ranger! *'Battle MC': (off-screen) Ranger Operator Series Red from Power Rangers RPM! *'Ranger Operator Series Red': Ranger Operator Series Red! *'Battle MC': (off-screen) Oddball Team! Ninja Steel Red! *'Brody Romero': Okay! Let's do it! *'Battle MC': (off-screen) From Power Rangers Ninja Steel! *'Ninja Steel Red': Power of the Ninja! Ninja Steel Red! *'Battle MC': (off-screen) Kamen Rider Incisor from Kamen Rider Dragon Knight! *'Kamen Rider Incisor': Kamen Rider Incisor! *(At Metal 4) *'Ritla': Ready... go! *(At Battlefield 2) *(Tyzonn and Ian are fighting each other) *'Tyzonn': Overdrive Accelerate! *'Ian': Kamen Rider! *(Tyzonn and Ian transform into Mercury Ranger and Kamen Rider Incisor) *'Mercury Ranger': Drive Detector! *(Mercury Ranger shoots Kamen Rider Incisor) *(Mercury Ranger and Kamen Rider Incisor are fighting each other) *'Scott Truman': Hold it right there, ninja! *(Brody Romero and Scott Truman are fighting each other) *'Scott Truman': Whoa! *'Brody Romero': Power Star, lock on! *(Brody insert the Ninja Power Stars into the Ninja Battle Morpher) *'Brody Romero': Ninja Spin! *'Scott Truman': RPM! Get in Gear! *(Brody Romero and Scott Truman transform into Ninja Steel Red and Ranger Operator Series Red) *'Ranger Operator Series Red': Alright, I'll use Eagle Racer and race to that gem! Huh? What the...? That's weird. Hey! Why isn't it working? *'Ninja Steel Red': (off-screen) You're wide open! *(Ninja Steel Red shoots Ranger Operator Series Red) *(Ninja Steel Red and Ranger Operator Series Red are fighting each other) *(Kamen Rider Incisor and Mercury Ranger are fighting each other) *'Kamen Rider Incisor': Let me ask you something... Have you noticed anything strange since coming to this planet? *'Mercury Ranger': Anything strange? Come to think of it, I haven't been able to contact my team. That might be some kind of interference. *'Kamen Rider Incisor': Interference... *'Mercury Ranger': Odd, seeing as we can transform! Drive Slash! *(Mercury Ranger slashes Kamen Rider Incisor; but missed) *'Kamen Rider Incisor': That's... a barrier? *(Flashback started) *'Rose Ortiz': Wow! That was like magic! *(Flashback ended) *'Kamen Rider Incisor': Magic... *(Ranger Operator Series Red and Ninja Steel Red are fighting each other) *'Ranger Operator Series Red': RPM Spin! Away you go! *(Ranger Operator Series Red uses RPM Spin attacks Ninja Steel Red) *'Ranger Operator Series Red': Nitro Blaster! *(Ranger Operator Series Red shoots Ninja Steel Red) *'Ranger Operator Series Red': Street Saber! *(Ranger Operator Series Red slashes Ninja Steel Red) *'Mercury Ranger': There you are. Okay, follow me! *'Ranger Operator Series Red': We'll do this together once and for all! *'Mercury Ranger': Right! *(Ranger Operator Series Red transform back into Scott Truman) *(Mercury Ranger transform back into Tyzonn) *'Scott Truman': Hey! What ate you doing?! *'Tyzonn': You're the one who bumped into me! *'Scott Truman': No way! It was totally you, you're the one who did it! *'Tyzonn': Man, maybe I'm just exhausted... *'Scott Truman': Yeah, you are, Tyzonn. *'Ninja Steel Red': Hup! *(Ninja Steel Red got the gem) *(Gem is disappeared) *'Ritla': (On Metal 4 Monitor) Winner: Oddball Team! *'Tyzonn and Scott Truman': Oh, crap! *'Ninja Steel Red': Heck yeah! *'Scott Truman': You guys better race down road of justice in our place! *'Tyzonn': In our place, continue your adventure, with your teammates! *'Ninja Steel Red and Kamen Rider Incisor': Yeah. Leave it to us. *(Tyzonn and Scott Truman are transported away) *(Suddenly, someone attacks Ninja Steel Red and Kamen Rider Incisor it turns out to be Blaze V Ranger) *'Blaze V Ranger': The strongest... Is it you? *(With Rose Ortiz, Mordecai and Troy Burrows) *(Troy Burrows runs away) *'Mordecai': Troy! *(With Troy Burrows) *(Troy Burrows is running to find Cybervillian Blaze) *'Troy Burrows': Cybervillian Blaze! *(At Zak's Room) *'Zoe Gassman': Mordecai is transported to Metal 4? *'Lucy Mann': (On Computer) That's right, Zoe. He is transported to Metal 4. *'Zak': What's Metal 4? *'Cooper Daniels': (On Computer) Metal 4 is a planet where the heroes gather at Metal 4. Each team has the opportunity to make their wish come true. Some wish to be the strongest, others want to fulfill other hopes and desires. *'Zak': Oh. So the heroes are gonna make their wish to come true? *'Anthony': (On Computer) Yes. The heroes will make their wish come true. *'Zak': Where are Troy, Emma and Noah? *'Kody Ian': (On Computer) Troy, Emma and Noah are transported to Metal 4. *'Zak': Okay, what about Jake and Orion? *'Rigby': (On Computer) Their with us. They are going to be recover from the injuries. *'Zoe Gassman': Right. What about Robo Knight? *'Ben Tennyson': (On Computer) He got transported to Metal 4 too. *'Zak': Will Mordecai, Troy, Emma, Noah and Robo Knight will be okay? *'Nevin Carter': (On Computer) Don't worry. Mordecai, Troy, Emma, Noah and Robo Knight will be okay at Metal 4. *'Zak': Are they safe at Metal 4? *'Scotty Ford': (On Computer) Yes. They are safe at Metal 4. *'Zak': Oh, thank goodness. *'Randy Cunningham': (On Computer) Zak, Zoe, you two didn't got the Hero Golden Tickets are you? *'Zak': No, we didn't, Randy. Do you? *'Troll Moko': (On Computer) Nope. We didn't got the Hero Tickets. *'Dan Zembrovski': (On Computer) Say, Zak, Zoe, why did you two call us on the computer? *'Zak': Good question, Dan. *'Zoe Gassman': Me and Zak are just going out on the weekend. Until we saw a horrible thing. As me and Zak are hiding, we saw Cybervillian Blaze is looking for the heroes and then he didn't see us because we were hiding. Until he's gonna find the strongest and he is going to find Super Mega Rangers. He is gonna to find them. And then, we call you on the computer to tell you who that Blaze V Ranger is. *'Rook Blonko': (On Computer) Who's Cybervillian Blaze? *(Meanwhile) *(A live-action Beast Morphers Silver and Beast Morphers Gold arrives) *'Beast Morphers Silver': Nate (PRBM), do you have any wishes? *'Beast Morphers Gold': Can't say I do. This is the place. *'Beast Morphers Silver': Alright, let's go. Wow. *'Beast Morphers Gold': Let's move. *'Beast Morphers Silver': Right. *(Beast Morphers Silver and Beast Morphers Gold are walking away) *'of Who is the Strongest in History!?' Secret Ending *(At Catlantic City) *(The Empire unleashes missile-like devices which cause a section of Catlantic City to disappear) *(End of Secret Ending) Gallery Dk6D6AVU8AAyQnE.jpg DzkULO9VAAAmKJO.jpg DzkULYGUUAMdSBP.jpg DzkULh7UYAAkl4h.jpg SSSB V Ticket.jpg Sentai190219tv07c.jpg|Metal 4 SSSB Participants.jpg Di4MndSUcAAIW O.jpg|Ritla Gem.jpg DzniTNkXcAAc-7B.jpg DzkWYB-UwAAm1Qv.jpg DzkWSUEVAAAoi-B.jpg DzkWYLXVYAAffbu.jpg DzkWYUpV4AAiwyg.jpg DzkWYiuVYAA9r- .jpg Ebed48ac.jpg DzkWdtHUYAA1RW .jpg DzkWd2mUYAAG2UZ.jpg DzkWeM1UcAIGwC0.jpg DzkXeAqUUAEJwl9.jpg DzkY41ZU0AAFMAj.jpg SSSB DM.jpg 2c092a93.jpg SSSB SR.jpg DzkXt2 VAAEYWmx.jpg 86f42ac4.jpg DzkX438UcAA5wkH.jpg DzkYGMsUwAE7RCd.jpg DzkYEvuVYAAZ8fQ.jpg Sentai190219tv30c.jpg DzkY-x VYAEab6r.jpg SSSB BS.jpg DzkZDR5U0AAwhRX.jpg SSSB GR.jpg SSSB AN.jpg DzkZNXoUUAAxM53.jpg DzkZNmPU0AAgOye.jpg 97f68643.jpg 28df0dfa.jpg 0b8b352f.jpg Zak, Zoe and Three Rabbids.jpg|Zak and Zoe Gassman are calling Mordecai's Crew and Anthony's Crew about the Blaze V Ranger Sentai11.jpg Category:Episodes Category:Crossovers